


二〇〇〇

by EternalMoments



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 艾米丽·威廉姆斯-琼斯是个时间旅行者。回到2000年的伦敦的她，将要促成她的Papa和Dad的第一次相遇。*灵感来自《时间旅行者的妻子》和《时生》。人类AU，艾米丽中心，CP：真的是米♂加♂。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	二〇〇〇

如果我们的世界够大，时间够多，

小姐，这样的羞怯就算不上罪过。

我们会坐下来，想想该上哪边

去散步，度过我们漫漫的爱情天。

——安德鲁·马维尔

※

**2000** **年**

艾米丽持之以恒地敲着这扇已经在她面前关上过一次的门。这是一扇又老又旧、为了确保防火性而舍弃了一切轻便的棕黑色木门。她头顶的日光灯缓慢而又极富耐心地消耗着自己的生命，照亮这条干净却藏不住破败的走廊。这一整幢公寓隔音最好的地方大概只有那一扇扇看不到尽头的防火门，陈腐和无趣都被淹没在苔藓和霉菌的气息里，廉价的租金和水电网全包的协议让手头吃紧的外乡人趋之若鹜，而这帮外乡人还会拿这片地区普通优秀的安全系数作为心头慰藉。噢，光看这条走廊，就像极了此时十九岁的马修会住的地方，艾米丽一边敲门一边想，毕竟，这会儿他才刚要结束他的大学二年级呢。

她还从来没有见过大学时代的马修·威廉姆斯。这是他初到伦敦的第二年，他或许不再想念家乡的枫叶了，但肯定还会忍不住想起安大略湖畔的晴天——马修的这点心思就从来没有动摇过，伦敦的好天气对他来说总是太少。不论思乡和寂寞之情是否还追着他不放，反正，艾米丽得意地想，他马上就要和名为孤独、无聊的魔鬼们永别了。

然而艾米丽打了个哈欠。她发觉自己敲得手有些酸了，于是她换下右手，举起本来攥着裹住身子的毯子的左手，继续敲着无动于衷的防火门。这条毯子是从无人的流浪汉帐篷里顺手牵羊来的，深棕色的绒毛在灰尘和雨水的合作下结成了成片的尖刺，扎着她的肩膀。她没法抱怨什么，至少这比报纸或纸箱什么的要好些。能偷到一身好衣服的时候永远是少数。幸好现在是六月，她回忆了一遍在路过一家彩票店时，从店老板直播球赛的电视机里看到的时间：2000年6月11日。六月是个好月份，因为它的下一个月就是七月。艾米丽开始考虑要不要给这时的马修和阿尔弗雷德准备一份礼物，一份就够了，但或许太早了点——

吱嘎——就在这时，门终于从里面被拉开了，结束了艾米丽漫无目的四处生根的思绪。艾米丽喜笑颜开，鲜红的嘴唇笑出了她最漂亮的弧度。这似乎进一步吓到了马修（她黏成一坨的睫毛和糊掉的眼线可能是有一点点瘆人，艾米丽在心里承认）。马修缩了缩脖子，藏在细框圆眼镜后边的、被两道浅浅的黑眼圈托起的眼睛向艾米丽投来迷惑而又惶恐的神色。他上下打量了艾米丽很久，这才发现眼前这个比他年轻一点儿的少女只有一条脏兮兮的毛毯蔽体。他斟酌了一下，小心翼翼地说，“呃，小姐，嗨……如果你是不知道警局在哪儿的话，我想我可以送你过去？”

“我渴了，而且我饿了。”艾米丽声音清脆地说，“我还想要件衣服，马蒂。”

她可怜的马蒂看起来快要昏过去了。他或许本来就为了赶论文熬了好几个通宵，神志已经不太清醒。他大概觉得自己够惨了，可他至少有吃的喝的、有个屋顶、还有一身遮羞的行头。他扒住防火门的边沿，深深呼吸一口气，拼命克制住想要再次躲回门后的冲动。他刚刚就是这么把她当做流浪的乞讨者拒之门外的；可真要把她视作流浪者的话，她未免也太执着了。但这些都不是重点。这个（他认为）素未谋面的女孩儿怎么会知道他的名字？而且直接喊的就是他的昵称？？

艾米丽兴致勃勃地看着马修挣扎的模样。这太有趣了，就好像每次阿尔弗雷德像个三岁小孩一样往购物车里丢游戏光碟，而她抱了一把绝赞促销中的甜品也跑了过来，正好这些游戏光碟和甜品又都是马修也想要的东西的时候。他之所以会经历如此激烈的内心斗争，是因为他没法真正说不；马修永远不会拒绝他们，因为他是马修。她和阿尔弗雷德的马修。

马修完成了最后一次深呼吸，睁开眼睛，眼底是彻底放弃了思考的平静靛蓝色湖水，“你先进来吧，嗯——”

“艾米丽，叫我艾米丽。”女孩儿的声音就像民族交响音乐会上风姿绰约的扬琴。

“艾米丽。”马修重复了一遍她的名字。艾米丽快乐地点点头，走进了马修为她敞开的房门里边。马修侧过身子让她走到自己身后，然后抓着门把手，让门静悄悄地关上。艾米丽注视着马修谨慎而缓慢的动作，等他松手转身，看向自己后，冲他露出灿烂的笑容，“谢谢你，马蒂。”

马修的眉毛抽动了一下。不知道是在介意这位女孩儿过分亲热的称呼，还是由于那张花了妆的脸上的笑容达成了某种南辕北辙的效果。但他没说什么，轻轻摇了摇头，表示不用在意。他把本来放在床边堆书的椅子拖到餐桌边，让女孩儿坐下，从橱柜里翻出一只米字旗图案的马克杯，冲洗了一圈，从茶壶里倒了一杯热气腾腾的红茶。艾米丽欣喜地看到他往红茶里加了鲜奶和枫糖浆。

马修从冰箱里拿出速冻的松饼，把平底锅放到灶台上、开火热锅；然后，他把红茶端到艾米丽面前，说：“我去给你拿件衬衫和裤子。”

艾米丽感动地点点头，捧起茶杯喝了一大口，被烫得龇牙咧嘴。马修拿着衣服回来之后，把衣服放在桌上，去橱柜里找了块餐巾拿给她，并且又倒了杯冷水。

“浴室在那边，”马修指向角落里的一扇门，“如果你想的话，可以先洗个澡。我开了热水。”

马修准备的衣服差不多堆成了一座小山：有两件上衣、两条裤子、一双袜子，一根皮带，还有一条大浴巾。艾米丽站在浴室里，毯子被功成身退地丢在脚下，她颇为感动把这些衣服一件件拎起来看——显然她也不能指望在一个独自生活、忙于课业的十九岁男生租住的公寓里会出现什么女士用品。她最后的要求只有马修的洗面奶能稍微强力一点，好洗掉她脸上的妆；或者待会儿如果马修愿意带她去Boots买一小罐卸妆水的话。嗯，如果她求他的话，他多半也会答应的。

艾米丽洗完澡，换好衣服。她的肌肤带上了来自马修常用的沐浴露的淡淡薄荷味，尺寸过大的衬衫则残留着一股洗衣粉味儿和柔顺剂的薰衣草香气。她把裤腿往上卷了好几圈，马修的皮带至少帮忙把裤子固定在了她的腰上，尽管皮带多出来的一大截就好像猫尾巴一样在外边晃悠。艾米丽摸摸袖子、叠叠领子，仔细端详自己这身新打扮，倍感满意，其中一大半是出自于她居然能得到穿上一次马修衣服的机会带来的意外之喜。

好了，艾米丽让镜子里的自己拍了拍她精致小巧、终于还算干净了的脸，对自己说：可别太沉迷于千载难逢才能见到的大学时代的马修了，还有更重要的事情等着你去完成。十九岁的马修需要你，超级女英雄。

艾米丽叉着一小块松饼在盘底刮了一圈，蘸掉角落里的枫糖浆。虽然马修努力靠温和的火候去弥补了，但速冻松饼的味道依旧不尽如人意，这让她有点想念那些从面粉和黄油开始一步步手制的“正宗安大略味道”的松饼。马修看着她吃下最后一口、舔掉嘴唇上的枫糖浆，端起咖啡杯喝了一口，开始把在他心里从帕丁顿车站排到了滑铁卢车站的问题们耐心地一个个抛出来。

“你的家在哪里？”他的开场有些严肃。

“哎，”艾米丽认真地想了一下，非要说的话，她的家可能还没出现在伦敦市的地图上，“别老想着把我赶走嘛。”

“为了你自己的人身安全考虑，小姐，你不应该在这种地方待太久。”

“是艾米丽。你有女朋友了？”

“我没有。”马修呛了一下。不，或许他就该说自己有女朋友的。

“男朋友？”

“老天。”

“也没有？”

“如果你是在考虑用这类方式报答，请容我拒绝。”

“那还真是多谢关照。“艾米丽非常做作地表示惋惜。事实上她看起来一点也不意外，甚至还非常兴奋。

这时的马修大概忙于学业，正为自己在大学第二年选择了超高难度的方向而焦头烂额、睡眠不足、哀叹不已，对于他本来就不擅长应付的社交也只能勉力维持；至于恋爱，可能天边的织女星对他来说还更近一点。

他单纯的努力和执着马上就会得到回报了，艾米丽心想。

“你也不能过分信任一个陌生人。”

“你不是陌生人。我很感激你的信任和帮助，真的。”艾米丽眼神真诚。

“不客气……等等，”马修扶了扶额头，“我不是这个意思。”

“我是这个意思。”艾米丽笑嘻嘻地说。

“你还是学生吧？”

“你也是。”

“我是大学生。你成年了吗？”

“嘿，马蒂。就算我还在读高中，17岁也算成年了。”

“那么，这位还在读高中的成年人，请你自己决定一下：你是要自己去警局、我带你去警局、还是我现在去楼下报警。”

“我不想去警局。”艾米丽小声咕哝了一句，“我想待在你身边。”

马修沉默了一会儿。“为什么？”

“因为你是最好的。”

“我也许不是。”

“喔，你是。一直都是。”

艾米丽挥了挥挂在她纤细手臂上的袖子。即便马修自己不会承认，但这一身衣服、拥抱着她的薄荷和薰衣草淡香、已经进了她腹中的枫糖红茶和松饼都积极地当着呈堂证供。

马修微微叹了口气，或许已经开始为刚刚的多管闲事感到一丝后悔。但艾米丽知道，这一声叹气也意味着马修接受了一时半会儿不得不被她赖上的事实了，就算他脑子里排队的问题已经从滑铁卢车站一路挤到了金丝雀码头。

“你身无分文，不是吗？”他说得确实没错，“至少告诉我你准备离家出走几天。”

“我才不是离家出走呢。”谁会在离家出走的时候把衣服也全扒了？但艾米丽转念一想，“哦，我好像是。”

只不过，这并不是单纯地理性的离家出走，也不是自愿主动的离家出走。她的所有随身物品都在旅途中被迫丢下了，一阵晕眩，身体渐渐变得透明，然后在一个她可能十分熟悉、可能完全陌生的地点和时间点出现，不知道要停留多久、不知道会遇见谁、甚至不知道如何活下去，这是以前的她时常面临的难题。说真的，要是天可怜见，能给她一丁点儿选择的机会，谁会愿意离开自己的家呢？虽然从另一个角度看，倘若不是因为这身不由己之事，她或许永远不会拥有她视若珍宝的家——她远在十七年后的家。

她自那儿跨越时间而来。艾米丽·威廉姆斯-琼斯是个时间旅行者。

※

**1988** **年**

直到第二次时间旅行的时候，艾米丽才发现自己原来是在时间旅行。对一个六岁的孩子来说，这是一件不太容易理解、却又很容易接受的事情。不同寻常的酷寒和过早到来的节日气息成了她的启蒙老师。

她感受到了一瞬的寒冷，然后就失去了意识。重新睁开眼睛时，她发现自己被温暖的毛毯层层叠叠地严实包裹着。一位金发女性靠近她，红框眼镜勾勒出她柔和的眉眼，眼底的蓝紫色让艾米丽想起了以前跟老师和小伙伴们一起去野营时，老师在某个醒得过早的晨间悄悄带她去湖边看到的朝霞舒展的微笑。当时那群山怀抱间的清晨是微凉的，可她现在觉得热得要命。毛绒绒的毯子和厚实的棉被让她感觉要窒息了。

艾米丽挣扎着把手从被褥里拔出来，一只温暖的、有些粗糙的手立即握住了她的小手。“她醒了。”她听到一个女声在说话。“去倒杯水好吗，亲爱的？”另一个低沉的男声应了一声，然后是一串被地毯精心加工过的脚步声。

“热。”这是六岁的艾米丽在第二次时间旅行之后说出口的第一个词。

“抱歉，小甜心。”闷热很快就跟着身上的重量一起减轻了。另一手的手背抚上她的额头，“感谢上帝，现在你看起来就和马蒂一样健康了。”

那串脚步声回来了。艾米丽被夹着两腋提出被窝，放在了本来垫在她脑后的、比棉花糖还松软的靠枕上。一杯凉水送到她的唇边，温柔的女声哄着她把水慢慢喝下去。艾米丽眯起眼睛。清水抚慰了她的燥热，也让她的意识清醒了不少。铃儿响叮当的欢快歌声隐隐约约地飘入她的耳中。现在应该是圣诞吗？

“妈妈，”另一个稚嫩的声音从艾米丽的手边传来，“她还好吗？”

“我想是的，马蒂，”女声在艾米丽的头顶上回答。艾米丽抬头看了看，又低头看了看。床的一边是“妈妈”，她正俯身关切地望着躺在床上的小女孩儿；另一边是个顶着一头乱翘的金发的小男孩，他有一双和他的妈妈一模一样的眼睛，宝石似的温和明丽。发现艾米丽在看自己之后，小男孩高兴地叫了一声。

“你叫什么名字？我是马蒂。”

“……艾米丽。”

“你好，艾米丽！”马蒂的声音很柔软，“你是圣诞使者吗？”

“什么？”现在是圣诞吗？

“我在雪地里找到了睡着的你。妈妈说，你在送礼物的路上走丢了一小会儿。圣诞老人会来接你回去的！”

艾米丽盯着马蒂。她的脑海里浮现了罗莎拉着她的手蹲在扫除柜后面的角落里、神秘兮兮地对她说的话：艾米，那不是梦，你一定是时间旅行啦！

——你知道是什么意思吗？就是你跳跃到了别的时间点，碰见你本来不可能碰见的人，哎，说不定还能遇到长大了的自己呢。我也好想时间旅行看看啊。

此前她一直把那当做来自摩尔普斯的美妙馈赠，现在她觉得自己只有相信罗莎的话了。若非如此，明明昨天还在铺满黄色落叶的院子里和罗莎、弗朗索瓦、阿妮娅一起你追我赶的她，怎么可能在今天就出现在这么一个被炉火温暖得过了头的地方，和一个她压根没见过面的小男孩一起过圣诞呢？

“我知道一个也叫马蒂的人。但他比你年纪大多了。”艾米丽说，那是她在上一场梦里——上一次时间旅行里，如今她应该这么承认——遇到的人，她伸手指向马蒂紧紧抱在怀里的白熊玩偶，“他也有一只这样的熊。”

“是吗？他的熊也叫熊二郎先生吗？”

“我不记得了。”艾米丽嘟囔着说，“可能是吧。”

马蒂惊奇地说，“那他们和我们说不定能成为好朋友呢！和你，我，还有熊二郎先生。”

“两个熊二郎先生会弄混的。”

“才不呢，我不会认错我的熊二郎先生的。”马蒂朝着艾米丽举起那只长着两颗滴溜溜的黑眼睛的白色北极熊，“你看，他的左眼下面有一道很浅很浅的印记，只有我知道。啊，现在艾米丽也知道了。”

“噢。”艾米丽心不在焉地说。是啊，她也知道。她该知道的。

**2005** **年/2006年**

“阿尔，去拿张毯子来。”

第一次的时间旅行，在当时的艾米丽看来，实在太过自然。她从午睡中悠悠醒来，映入眼帘的是伦敦天空少有的澄澈蔚蓝，白云手挽着手向远方绵延。她翻了个身，只感到一阵在夏日难得的凉爽舒适——除了垫在身子底下的草地有点扎。她听到不远处门锁被费力地打开的声音，一个年轻、柔软的男性声音，匆匆的脚步声。她的视野里，先是有个金色的脑袋探进来，接着忽地被一片灰色的东西盖住；一张抓绒毛毯落到了她的身上，然后她被抱了起来。

一双手稳稳地托着她，将她放在狭小但足够坚实的臂弯里。艾米丽不禁想起以前老师还会抱着她走来走去的时候，那是多久以前的事情了，或许有一年多了？她早就慷慨地把老师的臂弯让给更年幼的孩子们了。现在呢，这是给她的生日奖励吗？而且，这个人的身上有一股奶油的香味和红树莓的清甜，只有生日蛋糕才会有这样的气味。艾米丽想要抱住身边人的脖子，但是发现自己的两条手臂都被结结实实地裹住了，虽然挺暖和，却很恼人。她挣扎了一下，换来了另一只手有力地抵住了她的后背。她的脸埋在一簇蓬松的金发中，发丝随着走路的颠簸胡乱摇晃，逗弄着她的脸庞和鼻尖。艾米丽打了个喷嚏。本来托着她后背的那只手伸到面前，擦了擦脸她的脸。

随后是门被关上的声音，阳光被门框拦住了大半。一进入室内，奶油和树莓的味道立刻变得浓烈了，还有面粉、黄油、可可、红茶的味道也加入了进来，纠缠得难分难舍。艾米丽午睡之前才吃饱喝足的胃不争气地抱怨了一声，回应她的胃的是一阵轻轻的笑声。

抱着她的人停顿了一会儿，她听到另一个人和他对话：领居家没有走失的孩子。没有吗？那这孩子是从哪儿来的？这么说，她就是你之前说的那个孩子吗？应该是。先给她穿上衣服吧。幸好她在外面没有着凉，但我们的客厅没那么暖和。另一双手把她放到了沙发上，解开裹着她的毯子，把一件棉T恤套过她的头顶。她低头一看，深蓝色的圆领很勉强地挂在了她的胸前，印着红色的“S”的黄底钻石委屈巴巴地叠在她的腿上。

“哇，超人。”艾米丽一直想要一件超人T恤，这个心愿从她的四岁生日排到了六岁生日。但这件衣服怎么这么大？

“可喜可贺，阿尔，你的收集癖终于有了派上用场的一天。”那个柔软的声音又笑了。他在艾米丽面前蹲下来，抬头看着站在他边上的人，这么说道。

“可少说两句吧马蒂，你自己不也穿得挺开心的吗？”另一个人打趣似地回击道。艾米丽这才发现，眼前两个人都穿着超人T恤，蹲着的“马蒂”穿着红色的，站着的“阿尔”穿的是跟她一样的蓝色。

马蒂笑着同意了阿尔的说法。他转身从背后的矮桌上捞了个盘子过来，盘子里躺着一小块蛋糕，马蒂端着它递到艾米丽面前。阿尔及时地送了一根塑料叉子到盘子里。

“来点下午茶？”马蒂说。

“这是给我的蛋糕吗？”艾米丽抓住盘子，看向马蒂的眼睛闪闪发光，“后天是我的生日。”

“后天也是我生日诶！”阿尔大叫起来。

“棒极了，我们三个人一起过生日，”马蒂揉揉艾米丽的头发，他的掌心温暖极了，“不是吗，艾米丽？”

“你怎么知道我叫艾米丽？”

马蒂微微一笑。“我是马修。”他说着，侧身指向蹲下来、与艾米丽平视的阿尔，后者兴高采烈地冲艾米丽挥手，“这是阿尔弗雷德。”

艾米丽和马修、阿尔弗雷德在一起度过了一个与众不同的生日。之所以说与众不同，是因为这是她第一次和两个初次见面的叔叔（事实上，两个二十三岁的青年）、第一次穿着超人T恤（超超超大号）、第一次吃着拌了枫糖浆（马修说这叫枫糖浆，她咂咂嘴，只觉得不够甜）的蛋糕庆祝的生日。这之前，她的每次生日都是和罗莎、弗朗索瓦、阿妮娅还有她们的老师们一起过的。和马修、阿尔弗雷德度过的这次生日，已经占据了她生命里足足六分之一重量了。

哦等等，她差点忘了熊二郎先生，她的第三个新朋友。马修和阿尔弗雷德陪伴她一直到了天黑之后，一直到他们不得不为她准备个睡觉的地方。可是他们的床太大太空了，并不适合艾米丽这样一个还差两天才满六岁的小姑娘。于是马修找来了熊二郎先生，把他放进艾米丽的怀里。熊二郎先生是一只很干净、有些旧得发黄的北极熊。他本来应该是雪白的，马修对艾米丽说，熊二郎先生黑溜溜的左眼下边有一条很浅很浅的印记，这是只属于熊二郎先生、艾米丽和马修的秘密。

艾米丽抱着熊二郎先生在那张太大太空的床上心满意足地入睡了，顾不上去留意楼底下还有些喧闹的客厅。她计划好了，等明天早上一醒来，就去和罗莎、弗朗索瓦、阿妮娅好好炫耀一番，去给老师一个拥抱、作为感谢，还要和马修、阿尔弗雷德道别，并问问他们以后是不是还会来和她玩，不是过生日的时候也行，千万要带上熊二郎先生……这些问题跟着艾米丽一起进入了梦乡，然后又和她一道醒来。

醒来后，艾米丽首先发现躺在她胸口的熊二郎先生不见了，然后看到罗莎和阿妮娅围在她头顶。阿妮娅“噗”地一声趴到她的胸前（有时候，艾米丽简直觉得，阿妮娅才像只小熊似的），听起来快要哭出来了：“艾米丽你吓死我了！”

“阿妮娅。”艾米丽眨眨眼，“罗莎。”

“你去哪儿了？”罗莎努力地板着脸，眼镜把她那张本来就娇小的脸衬得更小了，“老师昨天一直在找你。”

“我和马蒂、阿尔一起过生日了。”艾米丽说，“还有熊二郎先生。”

“那是谁？”

罗莎和阿妮娅异口同声地问。

之后是跟着弗朗索瓦一起赶过来的老师。老师在罗莎、弗朗索瓦和阿妮娅七嘴八舌的插话下问了艾米丽很多问题，最后只能得出结论：如果艾米丽不是被“阿尔、马蒂”拐跑了、然后又被良心发现地放回来，那么她一定就是在某个谁都没能找到的、捉迷藏的王牌地点，做了场穿着超人T恤、吃着枫糖浆蛋糕的美梦。

艾米丽更关心的是：那我明天还能再过一次生日吗？

弗朗索瓦大喊道，当然要过，我们还想吃蛋糕呢。老师只好笑着点点头。

于是艾米丽在六岁这年过了两次生日，这成了众所周知的童话故事。她很快就会发现，她的“第一次生日”原来是场时间旅行的恶作剧。她只是刚好时间旅行到了一年整以前的同一天，以至于他们——她，阿尔弗雷德，马修——谁都没能发现，出了错的时间在日历上玩弄的小把戏。

可这大概也是时间给予艾米丽的最宝贵的馈赠：阿尔弗雷德和马修自此得以在她的生命中出现。自此之后，不论阿尔弗雷德或马修自己是否有意识到，对艾米丽来说，他们一直以或是回溯、或是偶然的方式，陪伴着她走过了一段段漫长而又艰辛的孤独旅途。

※

**2000** **年**

艾米丽抵达了阿尔弗雷德和马修初次相遇的那一年夏天。当时发生的一切都带着只属于那个年份的印记——千禧年，千禧桥，千禧穹顶，还有即将在圣玛丽艾克斯街上拔地而起的千禧塔。阿尔弗雷德和马修总是拿他们相遇的年代调侃，说他们的关系是随着新世纪一起开始的、颇有些划时代的意味。艾米丽会带着马修找到阿尔弗雷德。至少，在阿尔弗雷德的回忆里，他是同时遇到艾米丽和马修的。

但此时的艾米丽正面临一个至关重要的人生难题：她对阿尔弗雷德此时身在伦敦的哪个角落一无所知。

艾米丽可以想出一大堆把马修绑在身边一起出门的借口，最普通的理由是她需要他的钱包：他们首先去给艾米丽买了套衣服，慈善商店买的，她也不能够要求更多了；接着他们必须要去市场采购食材，虽然马修可以只用速食和面包解决自己的问题，但他可不能这么对待一个还在长身体的女孩。在马修的坚持下，艾米丽也同意跟他去警局做了登记。除了父母信息和家庭住址，艾米丽如实上报了每一条信息，尽管她完全可以随便敷衍过去，鉴于她没有任何证件、这会儿的档案技术也没有那么高效。真正属于这个时代的艾米丽得再过将近一个月才会降生于世。……然后被抛弃。这是后话了。

“威廉姆斯-琼斯？真巧，我的姓是威廉姆斯。”从警局走出来之后，马修说。

“我知道。”艾米丽诚恳地点点头。

“我还没问，”马修好奇地看向艾米丽。这个突然出现、对他纠缠不休，却又让他怎么都讨厌不起来的神秘女孩儿，不知为何，他从她身上感受到某种熟悉而怀念的气息，“你是怎么知道我的？”

“我早就知道你了，马蒂。”艾米丽微笑着回视马修，天蓝色的眸子闪烁着柔和的光芒，“我一直都知道。”

艾米丽对2000年的伦敦的记忆里存储着两个地址。一个是马修本科留学时期的廉租公寓；至于另一个，她本来以为是阿尔弗雷德的——当她拖着以为终于能把她送回哪个亲戚家的马修、跑到这个地址的门口敲开大门的时候——从里面走出来的人，居然是亚瑟·柯克兰。

“Oh shit。”

艾米丽只是一下子没忍住。绝对没有冒犯她年轻的亚瑟叔叔的意思，绝对没有。

亚瑟是长阿尔弗雷德七岁的表兄兼前任监护人。要知道，阿尔弗雷德和这位表兄一起在伦敦度过了他的少年时期，也正是因为这位监护人，他在少年时期就逃离了伦敦。如果不是因为马修，阿尔弗雷德本来是绝无可能再度重返、甚至定居伦敦的。

尽管最终阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟确实达成了和解，但这对由于太过相似而彼此讨厌的表兄弟冰释前嫌的曙光，在2000年，尚且连个影子都找不见。

土生土长的英伦绅士镇静地握着自家铁门的门把手。即使是面对一见到自己就情不自禁地吐露了一句不雅之词的少女，也只是微不可察地皱了皱那对粗得让人过目难忘的浓眉。亚瑟·柯克兰抿着一对薄唇，没有立刻说话，祖母绿的眸子不动声色地打量了一遍艾米丽和站在她身后的马修：少女像是伦敦某个地区的高中生，但她的着装与气质有股微妙的违和感；另一名少年显然是别的地方来的留学生，大概率是北美出身。等了一会儿，少女似乎还没有开口的意思，少年也完全不在状况。于是他礼貌而冷淡地问：“我能为你做些什么，女士？”

艾米丽摸摸鼻子。她在心里把自己的脑袋猛敲了十几遍。说实话，能看见年轻的亚瑟也好极了——这时的，应该是26岁的，艾米丽迅速计算了一下，风华正茂的亚瑟实在是成熟又帅气、充满克制而禁欲的魅力——然而这与艾米丽最关心的事情相比，还是显得太过微不足道。

直到看见亚瑟的这个瞬间，她终于想起来，阿尔弗雷德这时压根就不在伦敦。他在巴黎。

※

**1997** **年**

“我想去巴黎。”十六岁的阿尔弗雷德对七岁的艾米丽说。

“那就去啊。”艾米丽笨拙地把汉堡纸撕开了一个大口子，芝麻酱流到了她的手上。

“我是说以后。”

“为什么不现在去呢？”艾米丽不明白，“既然你想的话。”

“哎，可并不是每件事情你想了就能做的。”阿尔弗雷德从餐盘底下抽出一张餐巾纸，擦掉顺着艾米丽的手臂往下淌的酱汁，“而且，我还是更想回费城吧。”

“费城是什么？”艾米丽忽然想起来另一个问题，“巴黎在哪里？”

阿尔弗雷德噗嗤一声笑了。“费城很远，巴黎很近。巴黎在英吉利海峡对面，坐欧洲之星就可以到。费城在另一头的大西洋对岸，这也是为什么我现在在机场。”

“唔。”艾米丽嘟囔了一声。阿尔弗雷德说的话里有几个词她没学过，另外几个学过的词拼起来也就成了她理解不了的意思。阿尔弗雷德说了很多她压根不懂的话。从他冲她打招呼开始，他就一直喋喋不休的。艾米丽有时候努力回答他，有时候实在不知道该从哪里接话。但他满不在乎，似乎只是想要随便跟什么人说说话。或许如果没有人在看着的话，花花草草电话亭也能成为阿尔弗雷德倾吐的对象，艾米丽心想。

“机场”，这也是阿尔弗雷德教给她的词汇。艾米丽知道飞机。所以，阿尔弗雷德说，飞机停留的地方就是机场，就好像火车和火车站。那为什么这里不叫飞机站？阿尔弗雷德笑着回答艾米丽，因为它已经有了别的意思，不是它的错。英语可真是糟糕。

这里是希斯罗机场。艾米丽第一次来机场，第一次来到这么大的地方，尽管这已经是她不知道第几次时间旅行了。她幸运地在女士卫生间里捡到了一件不知被哪位乘客不幸遗忘的外套，十分熟练地把这件衣服当成一条松垮的长裙披在身上，就跑了出去。初见宽敞的通道和明亮的大厅，她还以为到了草坪和大树全部被剃光了的海德公园，但她接着抬头一看，上边居然还有片看不到尽头的明灯穹顶，于是只好放弃猜测这是哪儿。

她在长长的通道里走来走去，拖行李箱、背双肩包、提公文包的人来人往纷纷从她身边走过。她不知道自己走了多久，走累了之后，就爬到一张长椅上坐了下来，绿萝栖息在她身边的白色落地花盆里。她坐在长椅上晃着两只光脚，饶有兴致地观察着面前这些神色、肤色、年纪、行装各异的人，其中还有不少说着陌生的语言，这对艾米丽来说很不寻常。

阿尔弗雷德是第一个停下来和艾米丽打招呼的人。艾米丽注意到他是独来独往的旅客之中少有的年轻面孔，太过年轻，艾米丽觉得他大概没比自己大几岁，或者是他轻松的笑脸让自己显得格外年少了些。他什么东西都没带，两手插在棕色皮外套的口袋里。他问了艾米丽的名字，还问她为什么一个人在这里——显然，艾米丽说不上来为什么，她只能老老实实地说自己是时间旅行来的——少年吹了声口哨，现在是1997年，你是哪一年来的？

艾米丽费力地想了很久1997年是什么时候，才告诉阿尔弗雷德，她来自2007年。阿尔弗雷德大笑着说，他还以为会是2050年之类的呢。

“比起这个，”少年在艾米丽身边坐下来，天蓝色的眸子愉快地看着她，“我叫阿尔弗雷德，梦想是当个英雄。”

“哇，”艾米丽也看着阿尔弗雷德，“我也想当个英雄。”

“哇哦！那我们是竞争对手呢。”

“是吗？超人和蝙蝠侠是好朋友啊。”

“你说的有道理。”阿尔弗雷德想了一下，同意了艾米丽的看法，他马上问，“你为什么想当英雄？”

“因为，嗯，”艾米丽说，“我希望大家都能开开心心的。”

“这很好。”

“你呢？”

“我？我想稍微改变一下这个世界。”

“为什么？”

“因为我知道我可以。”阿尔弗雷德露齿而笑。

从希斯罗机场出发的航班是他迈出改变世界之路的第一步，阿尔弗雷德开始对艾米丽描绘从过去的“至暗时刻”到未来的人生愿景：他在伦敦待的时光已经比艾米丽的一生都要长了，这段时光已经让他厌烦透顶。他尤其受不了他的监护人，也就是他哥哥，对于炸鱼薯条和炸鸡汉堡的双标。每天英式早餐里轮流出现的青豆、番茄、烤蘑菇和土豆块，跟美式快餐盘子里的生菜、洋葱、青椒在本质上有什么差别？美式快餐可还有奶昔这样伟大的发明呢（阿尔弗雷德义愤填膺）。他的监护人对他总是严格又挑剔，他的任何要求或表现都是流水线上等着被挑骨头的鸡蛋（阿尔弗雷德气愤不已）。现在他终于受不了啦，他要远走高飞了。他决不会再回到这里了。

“噢。”艾米丽有些难过。“阿尔弗雷德，我们不会再见了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摸了摸艾米丽的头发，“英雄会为了你回来的。”

“女英雄也会等你回来的。”

世界是很小的，他们总有那么多方法可以相遇，阿尔弗雷德乐观地说。为了还没有发生的事情而难过只会让肚子变得更饿。于是，他带着艾米丽去了机场里的麦当劳。他指着两个瘦长弧形组成的黄色“M”告诉艾米丽，这就是美式快餐之王，全世界最好吃的食物。他牵着她的手趾高气扬地走了进去，点了两份巨无霸套餐。

艾米丽忙着尝鲜的时候，阿尔弗雷德继续他对日后大展宏图的期许：等他回费城读完最后两年高中，他要去宾夕法尼亚大学读书，专业就选天文学和经济学，大三的时候来一年间隔年，毕业之后就去纽约，旧金山或者西雅图也不错。除此之外，他还有很多很多想去的地方，尤其想去巴黎和马德里——之所以选了这两个地方，是因为他的监护人最讨厌这两个地方，他倒想看看巴黎和马德里究竟有什么倾国倾城的魅力，以至有幸深得他那位刻板而固执的监护人的憎恶。

这顿快餐吃了很久。事实上，是艾米丽吃了很久；阿尔弗雷德几口就吃完了，接下来一直看着艾米丽艰难地啃着快有她的脸那么大的巨无霸，同时颇为自得其乐地絮絮叨叨、东拉西扯。

之后，阿尔弗雷德帮艾米丽抓着她那杯还剩一小半的可乐，带着她往机场警卫处走。艾米丽稀里糊涂地跟到了门口，才发现这里是警卫处。她拽着阿尔弗雷德的衣角就往回跑，反而被他提了起来，阿尔弗雷德有些好笑，“我总不能把你带去费城吧？”

但艾米丽顽强地摇摇小脑袋，“英雄不能丢下别人。”

“好吧，女英雄，”阿尔弗雷德说，“离登机还有三小时。答应我，之后你得去警卫处好吗？英雄不能让别人担心自己。”

艾米丽撅起嘴，坚强地点了点头。

所幸艾米丽没能等到阿尔弗雷德再次把她送去警卫处的时候。她对于时间旅行发生的前兆已经有了些经验，当她感到上腹一阵紧缩的时候，她知道自己离开的时候到了。她十分诚实地对阿尔弗雷德说，自己要回2007年了，然后对方就目瞪口呆地看着她消失了。艾米丽对他挥挥变得透明的小手：“祝你实现每一个梦想，阿尔弗雷德。”

或许艾米丽的祝福是有魔力的。作为一个有梦想的人，阿尔弗雷德本身也有着和梦想完全相称的行动力。在七岁的艾米丽听来尚不能完全理解、在旁人听来过于天马行空的计划，事实上，在接下来的三年里已经被他亲手实现了大半。唯独一点，十六岁的阿尔弗雷德没有预料到：他回到了伦敦。不是为了艾米丽；而是为了马修，他日后将要与之相遇的马修。

让他在希斯罗机场向艾米丽搭话的是孤独，而让他和马修在泰晤士河畔相遇的是时间、命运、心灵，是生活和爱情，是一切。

※

**2000** **年**

艾米丽想起来了。阿尔弗雷德·富兰克林·琼斯的确在大学二年级时如愿以偿地抵达巴黎，开始了为期半年的交流学习。当然，他从来没有跟亚瑟·柯克兰提及过他的任何行动。倒不如说，自从他一气之下买了张机票、揣着护照就飞回费城之后，就再也没有和亚瑟说过一句话。亚瑟是在和他的阿姨，也就是阿尔弗雷德的母亲，埃莉诺·史密斯·琼斯定期联络时，才得知了这件事。他从埃莉诺阿姨那儿要来了阿尔弗雷德在欧洲的联系方式，在巴黎时间早上七点给他打了个电话，在对面的暴怒中淡然又清晰地说：“周五晚上8点的火车票和车站边上的住宿已经定好了。过来把你之前留在我家的垃圾全部收拾走，不然你就去泰晤士河底捞吧。”

所以，阿尔弗雷德就是在回伦敦取行李的时候，经历了什么命定的相遇了。又或许应该说是艾米丽定的。无论如何，至少她不用绞尽脑汁地想怎么骗马修去巴黎了。艾米丽瞟了一眼惴惴不安的马修。在亚瑟的注视下，她努力让自己表现得纯真、正直且可信：“我，呃，我们是阿尔弗雷德在海格特中学的朋友。”应该是叫海格特中学，阿尔弗雷德几乎不怎么提及他在伦敦的高中，艾米丽心虚地接着说道，“我听说他今年在巴黎交换。或许，他这几天回伦敦了？”

“……他明天走。”

看着亚瑟舒展了些微的眉毛，艾米丽松了一口气。尽管亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德实施严格的英才教育，但同时也在社交方面给予他最大限度的自由——好在阿尔弗雷德也确实好交狐朋狗友。一开始亚瑟还会过问一下他的朋友姓甚名谁，但很快他的朋友们就多到让亚瑟决定还是不管为好。他就是为了防止自己的家被奇奇怪怪的访客塞满，才让阿尔弗雷德住在外边的。

另一方面，他也相信，那个阿尔弗雷德也不会愿意住在自己这儿的。亚瑟略感苦涩地在心里叹了口气，对面前的两个年轻人说：“你们要找他的话，去滑铁卢的欢朋酒店。”

艾米丽立刻拖着马修去了欢朋酒店。但显而易见的是，阿尔弗雷德绝不是那种会老老实实坐在电视机面前等着被人找的类型，而艾米丽恰巧也不是那种会在大堂里蹲上24小时等着要找的人姗姗来迟的类型。艾米丽相信，不论走到哪里，幸福最终是会来敲开每个人的大门的；这就是说，不论阿尔弗雷德现在藏身在伦敦、甚至世界的哪个角落，他一定会同他们相遇的。于是，艾米丽索性决定趁此机会好好逛一逛她喜爱的南岸——尤其在这摘星塔尚未拔地而起、超过加拿大一号广场之时。

时间旅行带给她为数不多的乐趣之一，便是故地重游的新奇感。二十一世纪是属于创造和开发的年份。历史悠久的南岸不会被短短二十年改得面目全非，但这二十年仍要执着地这片锦缎添上不少繁花。向东走上黑衣修士大道，一路北行、抵达河岸后右转，就是千禧桥、泰特美术馆和莎士比亚环球剧院。她和马修沿着这条她漫步过无数次的路线，向泰晤士河的方向走去。她不能相信马修来了伦敦快两年居然还没有好好逛过南岸（马修又怎么会知道，这里将成为未来的他最喜欢的步行区之一呢？），对此，马修的辩解是，光是罗素广场、国王十字和威斯敏斯特就已经花了他一年多的光阴徜徉其中了。

“伦敦是逛不尽的。”马修得出这样的结论。他在第一学期把休息日里大半的时光都花在了大英博物馆和萨默塞特宫，即使如此，之后——很久之后——他还是经常去。

"可是，哪有一座城市是逛得尽的呢？”艾米丽笑着说。更何况，这可是伦敦。

“是啊。”马修漫不经心地说。他微微俯下身子，手肘撑在沿岸的栏杆上，望着泰晤士河对面的圣保罗大教堂。一如既往的阴天。阳光透过云层和雾霭，照在大教堂洁白的圆顶上，使其在河岸方正栉比的建筑的簇拥中格外显眼。本来，这会儿他们应该已经跨过泰晤士河，去到教堂底下的小花园里漫步了——如果不从黑衣修士桥或者伦敦桥绕路的话。

他们眼皮底下的这座千禧桥，在开放三天之后，因为访客过多引发桥身震荡而关闭修缮。没人知道这一关要多久，可再过两年马修就该毕业离去了。马修更悔恨的大概是：他应该早点赶完论文的。如果他早点写完，他就会早点过来，也就不至于刚好踩上了千禧桥关闭的第一天——第一天！他真不知道这是幸运还是不幸。说到底，这些都是只有掷骰子的上帝才能决定的事情。他的沮丧之情就和头顶的灰霾一样具体、却又不切实际。艾米丽眼看马修几乎快要把脸埋进臂弯里了，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头顶。马修怔了一下，但没有躲开。

徘徊在南岸的游人中也有不少更为豁达的。他们会兴致勃勃地走到桥头，拍了张禁行公告的照片，用教堂圆顶做背景，然后就朝着或是伦敦眼、或是塔桥的方向走去。禁行公告替千禧桥缓解了压力，却没有帮上南岸一丁点儿忙。人群中，每一个来去的人都没有被艾米丽的眼睛放过——直到她找到了阿尔弗雷德。

十九岁的阿尔弗雷德是打着哈欠、蹒跚着脚步出现在艾米丽的视线里的。他斜背着他的尼康D1（十七年后，这台相机成了他的书架上的老古董）、左边肩膀上的背包几乎要滑到臂弯里（那背包看起来并不轻，但他毫不在意）、一头金发乱糟糟的（似乎还夹着几点深绿色）。他穿着一件深蓝色的卫衣，卫衣的下半边点缀着星空的渐变装饰。他从班克赛德码头那儿朝千禧桥走过来，先是感到奇怪为什么桥上一个人都没有，接着注意到了桥头的公告。他一路冲刺到桥头，在公告面前夸张地垂下脑袋、叹了口气。但他很快重振精神，抬手梳了一把乱翘的头发，举起相机、抠下镜头盖，往后退了一步，对着公告牌开始拍照。

并没有人对他投以奇怪的目光，毕竟谁都觉得，能恰好赶上千禧桥关闭也是挺神奇的一件事；贴心的人还会特意从他身后绕过去。阿尔弗雷德顺利地拍了好几张——直到艾米丽冲进了他的镜头里。艾米丽在他又连拍了几张之时都没有动弹过，甚至正面向他跑过去。

“嗨？”阿尔弗雷德放下相机，对热情异常的艾米丽眨眨眼。他一定是觉得艾米丽有些眼熟。

“阿尔弗！”艾米丽首先扑过去抱了他一下。即使是阿尔弗雷德也被吓了一跳，鉴于他的双手还握着相机、而艾米丽又很快放开了他，他既没来得及跑开、也没来得及回以拥抱，他站在原地，脸上挂着意义不明的傻笑。艾米丽故作嗔怒地皱了皱眉，拍拍阿尔弗雷德的手臂，“我是艾米丽，还记得我吗？”

“艾米丽？”阿尔弗雷德只思考了一会儿，“等等，等等，等等，是那个艾米丽吗？”

“就是你想的。”

“等等——你是不是长得太多了点？”阿尔弗雷德的眉毛快要飞出发际线了，“不对，这次你是哪一年来的？”

“2017年！”艾米丽大笑着说，“我们都变了不少，不是吗？”

“噢，那你可有点犯规了。”阿尔弗雷德故作严肃地摇摇头，很快爽朗的笑脸取而代之，“不过，我们确实在又在伦敦重逢了。看来，我昨晚在格林尼治露宿追到的流星发挥作用了。”

难怪欢朋酒店的工作人员说登记名为阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的旅客这两天都没有出现过，就连放在房间里的两个大号行李箱也原封不动。原来他是跑去格林尼治宫苑了。为了看流星而过夜，甚至露宿？所以他头顶上粘着的是宫苑山丘上的草吗？艾米丽一时不知道该说什么。尽管对阿尔弗雷德来说只是三年的差距，但对艾米丽来说，距离艾米丽对阿尔弗雷德和他夸张的想象力和计划力留下初印象已经过去将近十年了——更何况在这段时间之中的一大半，她一直都切身零距离体会着阿尔弗雷德的热情和不同凡响——不愧是你，阿尔弗。

只是有一点他说错了。艾米丽露出神秘的微笑，“流星带给你的可不是我。”或者说， **不止** 是她。“跟我来吧阿尔弗！”

她拉住阿尔弗的手臂，转身朝来时的方向跑去。另一边，注意到她的忽然跑远、费尽万苦千辛才在熙攘的人流中找到她、向她跑过来的马修，也在这时看到了她拽着的阿尔弗雷德。

“你要带我去哪里？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“你未来的归属所在。”艾米丽对他嫣然一笑，然后转回身去，朝马修使劲挥舞手臂。

※

**2015** **年**

总的来说，艾米丽经历的时间旅行次数多得数不清。她并不会特意去记每一次的时间跳跃，因为根本没法全部记住。她尝试过写日记，但很快就放弃了，毕竟有时真的很难、或者压根来不及把她身处的非自然时间搞清楚。当然，毋庸置疑，在诸多的冒险、意外、甚至惊吓中，总会有那么几次值得她珍藏的相遇：比如说，她没想到，罗莎对她说的悄悄话会那么快就得以应验——不同于以往和以后的回到过去的时间旅行，她曾有一次、且仅仅一次，抵达了对当时的她来说非常遥远、却又触手可及的未来。

那也是她唯一一次被人找到。既不是“被发现”，也不是偶然遇到什么人，更不是她主动去找到了什么人。被找到的时候，她正坐在巷口的垃圾桶上唉声叹气，一方面，她本来应该要和罗莎、弗朗索瓦、阿妮娅一起过圣诞了，她不得已地认为是因为自己已经在几个月前的时间旅行中一不小心已经和马蒂、熊二郎先生一起过了一次圣诞节，所以失去了她本来应该拥有的正当机会；另一方面，她发现这个地方实在太过陌生，她看见远方有个从未见到过的深蓝色尖顶将天际线撕开了一个小小的口子，在她生活的那个伦敦，是没有这样高耸的建筑的。

这是艾米丽的第四次时间旅行。她已经不会时间旅行而感到莫名其妙、或者惊慌失措了，至少现在她知道要先给自己找一件应季的衣服，不管是从哪儿来的。但是，和第一次时间旅行时掉进了阿尔和马蒂家的院子、第二次被马蒂一家救起、第三次短暂得她几乎没来得及反应就忽然到来的返回相比，这是她第一次真正意识到，她所抵达的时间点、甚至世界，和她原本的生活与认知，是多么不同。

而她就是在这时被一名少女找到的。之所以能够如此肯定是找到，因为少女对于她的存在显得激动极了。她嘴唇因为低温和干燥而有些皲裂发白，挺拔的鼻尖被隆冬的西南风抹上一团可爱的红晕，微卷的金发贴在脸颊边，如果不是额角卡着镂空星星的发夹（这发夹可真好看，艾米丽心想，如果可以的话，明年的生日礼物就许愿这个吧），那玩偶似的柔软卷发就会被调皮而凛冽的风拨弄到眼睛里；那双天蓝色的眸子亮晶晶的，盛满了某种将要满溢而出的感情——太过复杂、热烈，她没法完全体会，却依旧能感到一丝莫名的温暖。

少女把艾米丽裹进自己的深红色羽绒服里，紧紧地抱着她、急促的心跳贴着红蓝条纹的羊绒毛衣撩拨着艾米丽的胸口。少女纤细的手臂因为不习惯人的重量而微微发颤，她喘着气，一路不停地跑回了一个温暖的、馨香的、甜蜜的地方：她的家，或者，按照她坚持的说法—— **她们** 的家。

“这是艾米丽吗？”

这个问题被问了两遍。当少女带着她冲进那扇深棕色的、信箱口被铰链卡死而半开着口的、看起来并不是非常可靠的家门里，一前一后走出来的两个人问了一模一样的问题。艾米丽艰难地扭过脖子，朝那两个人看过去，她认出他们或许是阿尔和马蒂，她当然还记得他们，她确实和他们一起度过了一个难忘的生日，即使她不知道他们到底存在于哪个时间线上。

会是他们吗？艾米丽眨了眨发涩的眼睛。可是看起来又不太像，他们的眼角有皱纹了。

“是的，是的。”回答也被重复了两遍。抱着她的双手抖得更厉害了。阿尔快步走过来，从少女手中接过她。门随后被关上。马蒂拿了一条织着圣诞树的披肩围住艾米丽的周身。

“现在是圣诞吗？”艾米丽惊喜的发现客厅的壁炉边上摆着一颗圣诞松树，虽然松树顶上的是一盏火红色的枫叶形状的灯，而不是伯利恒之星。

“从日历上看，今天是节礼日。”马蒂说，“但是我们的圣诞还没有过。我们在等你，艾米丽。”

马蒂知道她，记得她。六岁的艾米丽并没有动任何多余的脑筋去想这究竟是怎么回事，被时间意外夺走、却又阴差阳错地赠还了圣诞的欣喜若狂填满了她简单而纯粹的心：不管身在何方，享受当下的快乐才是最人生第一要义，这真谛如此淳朴，却往往只有孩子才能无师自通。艾米丽发出一声欢呼。接下来还会有许多许多欢呼和惊叹，因为，她会发现她是多么喜欢和这个屋子里的人们待在一起：这里有满溢圣诞气息的松枝、铃铛、彩缎、袜子、礼物盒，有她也喜欢的成打的超级英雄DVD、海报、模型，有红树莓、黄桃、苹果、甜奶油、橘子酱、枫糖浆，有焗土豆、芝士、奶酪、曲奇、海绵蛋糕和冰淇淋，这里有欢笑、甜蜜、祝愿，她想要的一切——他们的家。

这是她的家。他们说。

这让艾米丽不禁感到加倍的难过，当已经不再陌生的眩晕感向她袭来时。她花了好大力气才憋住眼泪，咬下叉子里的蛋糕，摇摇晃晃地站起来，沿着楼梯爬上卧室，走到最近的一扇门里，打开衣柜门，坐了进去。衣柜角落里有一个她的老朋友等在那里：熊二郎先生。艾米丽破涕为笑，抓住熊二郎先生的爪子，把它拉进怀里。楼下的圣诞音乐环绕着她和熊二郎先生。但她没能黯然神伤多久，旋风般的脚步声冲上楼，眨眼间跑到了她面前。她又被同一个人找到了。

少女的头上戴着一顶抓绒圣诞帽。这顶圣诞帽是阿尔本来想扣到艾米丽头顶上的，但是艾米丽的头太小了，帽子会滑下来罩住她的整个脑袋。红色的圣诞帽和少女晴空蓝的眸子、绯红的脸庞相衬极了；可是，艾米丽心想，可是……这张脸上挂着的焦急、难过的表情一点都不可爱。

艾米丽抢在少女开口之前，急促地说，“我要走了。”

“你为什么要躲起来？”少女的眉头舒展了一点。她看起来并不是真正在提问——她知道答案。

“因为……”艾米丽犹豫了一下，“你把我带了回来。和你们在一起很开心，真的。我不想你们看到我突然消失。这很奇怪，不是吗？”

“不，不，”少女蹲下来，靠近艾米丽，捧住、贴近她小小的脸颊，“对不起。我只是没有想到，你停留在这一天的时间原来这么短……我居然忘了这一点。我好不容易才找到你。”

“什么？”先前被松树树荫遮住了的秘密和疑问，忽地让星星照亮了些许。艾米丽想起来，说到底，“你为什么要找我？”

“听我说，艾米丽，”她注视着艾米丽的眼睛，认真、不容置疑、却又无比温柔地说，“你是个时间旅行者。你还会经历很多、很多次时间旅行，你会走过各种各样的年份，到达各种各样的地点，你会遇到很多人……这是时间的捉弄，但这也是时间给你的礼物。记住吧——记住你的名字，你是艾米丽·威廉姆斯-琼斯。记住阿尔弗雷德·富兰克林·琼斯和马修·威廉姆斯，无论你走到哪里，你，或者他们，你们一定会找到对方。他们会带你回家。回到你的家。”

“我的家？”艾米丽睁大眼睛，“我会有家吗？”

“你会。”

“为什么——”

“——我知道，我当然知道。因为我就是你，艾米丽。我就是十五岁的你。”她的额头轻轻抵在艾米丽的额头上，艾米丽缠在她指间的发丝变得缥缈起来，“黑暗和孤独是你的朋友，享受冒险和未知的旅行吧……”

“你要相信——我们一直，一直生活在幸福之中。“

这是艾米丽听到的最后一句话。然后短暂的温暖溘然而逝。她躺在地毯上，又或者是她的小床上，她不知道，因为溢满眼眶的泪水模糊了她的视线、汹涌激荡的心潮阻挠了她的触听。另一个艾米丽——这么说或许显得有些奇怪，但对当时六岁的艾米丽来说，那就是另一个自己，属于那个时间点的真正的自己——十五岁的她想要让六岁的她相信的，那些话语听起来那么遥远，却又那么坚定、明丽、温柔，在她的心头回荡不已、挥之不去。

她将会明白的。只身被丢进这样一场冒险、承受一段不可复制却又难以保存的记忆、将要面对这样无数次重复的她，是多么孤独、多么勇敢；正因此，与阿尔弗雷德、与马修的相遇，对她来说，是多么难能可贵的幸福与希望。

※

**2000** **年**

到他们真正组成家庭的时候，阿尔弗雷德和马修已经很少会像年轻情侣那样如胶似漆地黏在一起了；至少，在艾米丽面前不会。与其说是恋人，倒不如说是家人——他们一起外出的时候往往会被人当成兄弟，也不知是不是出身相近、习惯相似、加上长期一起生活的原因，一眼望去，那两个人实在过分默契、过分相似了（甚至有人问，他们是不是双胞胎！）。他们对彼此的爱恋和依赖融入了日常的举手投足之中：煮咖啡时分开添加的不等量的方糖、马修那杯额外多加的枫糖浆，订购蛋糕时特意要求的把稀奶油换成淡奶油、巧克力可可含量减到50%，玄关后的衣帽架上永远被空出来的挂阿尔弗雷德的轰炸机夹克的第二层架子，浴室里每天早上都会被忠实地调转顺序的牙刷、杯子和毛巾，圣诞节的松树树尖上每年轮流摆上去的枫叶灯和可口可乐灯（唯一的共同处只有它们都是红色的；后来，在艾米丽的坚持下，伯利恒之星终于有机会被加入轮流之中）。

艾米丽似乎已经过于习惯这些早已融入生活的种种细微痕迹。因此，当她有幸得以追溯它们的伊始之初时，反而更加倍感新奇。她惊奇地看着阿尔弗雷德和马修：曾经两个完全陌生的人，原来真的可以相知相熟到这种程度吗？

不仅仅是艾米丽，就连站在她身边的莎士比亚环球剧场的演员们——包括在定期对游客开放的戏剧排演时，注意到了台下阿尔弗雷德和马修闪闪发亮的注视，主动邀请他们提出“上台试一试”、把自己的角色让给了阿尔弗雷德的戴维——都对此感到不可思议、惊讶不已。尤其在艾米丽喃喃自语“我自己都不信，他们俩今天才认识”的时候，戴维直接把手里的台本给丢了，惊呼这是“二十一世纪头半年最糟糕的玩笑”。间或到来的观众和游客们或许并不会察觉异样，最多只觉得有点奇怪，为什么弄臣穿着斑斓的都铎戏服，两位主角的打扮却朴素又现代，这倒看起来像是在国家大剧院，而不是莎士比亚环球剧场了；然后，他们紧接着就会开始赞叹台上的“奥西诺公爵”，和已经揭露身份、尚未来得及换回原本衣装的“西撒里奥”之间是多么情真意切，随心自如——以至于不会有一个人舍得指出，奥西诺和西撒里奥的对白早就远远超出了那广为流传的读本、甚至莎士比亚的范畴，也就是说，阿尔弗雷德擅自改了多少台词，而马修又顺着他接了多少句。

“——但是，无论你模样为何，你都是奥西诺的——你都是 **我的** 心上情人。”

这是阿尔弗雷德的最后一句台词。

然后，他握住马修的手，贴近他，吻了他。

所有人不约而同地屏住了呼吸。艾米丽目不转睛地看着他们。一瞬之后——这一瞬间，大概是比盖伊·福克斯之夜跃入星空的烟花、从花苞到盛放的间隔要长久那么一点点的瞬间——在场的演员、观众、游客中爆发出群蝶振翅般的掌声。他们究竟是怎样爱上彼此、爱着彼此的呢？是用 **崇拜、大量的眼泪、震响着爱情的呻吟、吞吐着烈火的吐息** ——这就是艾米丽在这一瞬间，所能想到的全部。

戏剧尚且如此荒诞可笑，生活又何尝不是如此？就连两位当事人看起来都有些难以置信。他们分开时，两个人都新奇而又不安地眨着眼睛、脸上泛着温暖的潮红。阿尔弗雷德显然更紧张些，因为他是主动去吻了马修的那方；虽说马修的确也没有拒绝他，可万一这只是不小心入戏太深、顺势为之（是阿尔弗雷德的，还是奥西诺的）呢？

幸运的是，没等他来得及想清楚，马修便飞快地在他的唇瓣上轻轻印下一枚回吻，悄声说：“乐意至极。”

※

**2010** **年**

这年艾米丽十岁。她已经进行然后放弃了十几次写日记的尝试，已经时间旅行过上百次，已经不再相信圣诞老人，已经知道费城、巴黎、马德里在地图上的位置，已经送别了罗莎、阿妮娅和弗朗索瓦。当老师终于将她也交给社工大姐姐，后者领着她走向那间对着院子开了一扇落地窗的、明亮而多彩的会议室的时候，她的心情是雀跃而不安的。她希望那扇门后面等着的人就是她想见到的那两个人；正因为过于期待，她反而胆怯了起来。社工大姐姐玛格丽特（她亲切地让艾米丽叫她梅格）察觉到她的紧张，稍微用力地握了握她的手指。

她们在门口停下来。梅格带着询问的眼神望向艾米丽，艾米丽深呼吸一口气，然后勇敢地点了点头。于是，梅格敲了敲门、伸手转动门把手。她的第一声招呼还没打完，就被艾米丽的尖叫声和她牵着的那只小手挣脱的触感打断了——

“阿尔弗！马蒂！”

“必须得承认，艾米丽比我们都聪明多了。威廉姆斯-琼斯？这实在是个折中而又绝妙的姓氏。”马修打开暖气开关，又重复了一遍他已经在开车回家的路上说了不下五次的话。阿尔弗雷德把马修塞给他的大衣和自己的夹克一起挂到衣帽架上之后，在接过艾米丽递给他的外套时，偷偷朝艾米丽做了个鬼脸，艾米丽被逗得笑个不停。马修的声音从客厅里传过来，“唯一的遗憾是，琼斯-威廉姆斯明明也不错。”

“嗯哼，那我们的下一个孩子就这么叫？”

“噢，算了吧。三个小孩会要了我的命的。”

阿尔弗雷德花了两秒才反应过来马修的意思，抗议地大喊了一声。

马修得逞地笑了。他看了一眼时钟，打开电视机，调到艾米丽（和阿尔弗雷德）爱看的英勇强尼；阿尔弗雷德冲到厨房去倒了三杯可乐，并拆开了一包家庭装薯片。艾米丽爬到沙发上，一边看着在片头曲的半分钟之内争分夺秒完成了当“沙发土豆”的万全准备的阿尔弗雷德和马修，一边心满意足地揉着熊二郎先生的爪子。

阿尔弗雷德把两张抄满了密密麻麻的地名的纸递给马修，“但是有必要连我们还在北美时的住址也记吗？时间旅行应该不会让人跳到地球另一端吧？”

“保险起见，我觉得。”马修说。他只是隐隐约约地觉得。二十九岁的他很难清楚地回想起来，他确实在孩童时期遇到过时间旅行的艾米丽这件事——实际上，就在他七岁那年的圣诞——但童年不甚清晰的回忆，依然在潜意识里悄悄提醒着他。“毕竟我家也在伦敦。还有条泰晤士河呢。”他说的是加拿大的那个伦敦。

“你家确实在伦敦。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩。他说的是英国的这个伦敦。

“不错的小笑话，呃？”马修说着，开始读起阿尔弗雷德龙飞凤舞的手写体。他在某年的一列地址上来回数了好几次，最后放弃地伸出手指按在上面，“费城-纽约-华盛顿-亚特兰大-洛杉矶-西雅图-温哥华，你大一的时候是在搞什么巡回演出吗，阿尔？”

阿尔弗雷德吐了吐舌头，“大学四年在伦敦搬家五次的人有资格说我吗？”

“我的宿舍在一年之内让我搬了三次，这不是我个人的问题。”

“艾米丽才不会这么觉得呢。”阿尔弗雷德把艾米丽搬出来做挡箭牌。正带着深重的绝望瞪着这张地址清单的艾米丽疯狂点头赞同。

“苦尽甘来？”马修试图鼓励艾米丽。

尽管一口气背下这么多地址的过程真的很痛苦——艾米丽真的猜不透阿尔弗雷德搬家的动机和规律是什么——可这也决定了艾米丽从此经历时间旅行后，所能够寻求的一间间落脚地、避风港、避难所。

艾米丽向他们坦诚了自己的时间旅行体质、以及时间旅行带来的种种麻烦——和因缘，显然，过去或者未来的艾米丽已经帮现在的她做好了她的两位父亲的心理准备。他们很快就接受了。他们把以前住过的地址全部列了出来、坚持要艾米丽把这些地点烂熟于心，并且提出，之后当艾米丽每次跳跃到别的时间点，只要条件允许，都应该先找到他们，或者他们其中的一人。至少她可以向他们寻求帮助。

不论如何，他们都这么相信着：阿尔弗雷或马修是一定不会拒绝艾米丽的请求的。

※

**2000** **年**

“……我都忘了。”

艾米丽站在黑暗中。窗外路灯的灯光和夜空中的月光往她手中的照片上镀了一层薄薄的萤光。她已经脱下了身上的所有衣服，在把它们叠起来、放到马修公寓里的餐桌上时，摸到裤子口袋里发硬的棱角，她这才发现原来里面装了一张照片。这是在莎士比亚环球剧场拍的照片，她拜托戴维帮她和阿尔弗雷德、马修一起拍了张合影，用的是阿尔弗雷德带在身边的另一台宝丽莱相机。艾米丽是照片上的三人中笑得最灿烂的，艾米丽回想起令她当时格外开心的原因，嘴角不禁上扬。

在他们三个人站到一块儿之后——艾米丽故意十分不解风情地挤到了阿尔弗雷德和马修中间——戴维端着相机，盯着他们端详许久，说道：“怎么说呢，你们看起来真像一家人啊。”显然他还是很难相信他们是今天才认识的。

“真的吗？”艾米丽几乎是惊喜地问，“真的很像吗？”

“是的。”戴维斩钉截铁地点点头，“非常、非常像哦。”

戴维按下快门。宝丽莱肚子里的最后一张相纸也光荣完成了使命。它一定想不到，自己还将要和它记录下来的人们一起走过将近二十年的光阴。艾米丽清楚地记得，这张照片一直被挂在他们的家中客厅的墙上。原来，她就是那个把照片交给马修的人（如果可以的话，唉，她多想亲自带走这张照片啊）。

她从马修的书桌上找来一支笔，匆匆地在照片背面写下一行字。堪堪完成最后一个上挑的笔画，钢笔从她手中跌落；她的手已经开始消失，她握不住笔了。

艾米丽小小地叹息了一声。她实在不舍得这个奇妙的年份，2000年，千禧年，对旧世纪的挥别、新世纪的第一缕曙光。但是，她必须要知足。时间已经对她足够慷慨，这次她待了多久？两天半，或者三天？无论如何，这已经是她诸多时间旅行之中停留的间隔最长的一次了。从她半是强迫、半是恳求地闯进马修的家里开始，到对亚瑟的偶然拜访、和马修在南岸漫步，到和阿尔弗雷德、马修一起在环球剧场留下回忆、乘观光巴士绕伦敦市一圈、爬到特拉法尔加广场的狮子背上（艾米丽发誓自己只干过这么一次，她恳请好孩子绝对不要模仿），到一起坐进街头的小酒馆里、吃一顿几百年味道不变的炸鱼薯条和芝士烤土豆、配上气泡冒个不停的可乐（说到这个，就连艾米丽最后也只喝上了气泡水；恪守北美合法饮酒年龄的阿尔弗雷德和马修坚决不让艾米丽点淡啤酒），到他们从宇宙大爆炸聊到生活大爆炸，直到她十分不情愿地被征兆提醒，该从这趟时间旅行中抽身了。

她对马修扯谎说自己已经在两天的“离家出走”后洗心革面、归家心切，对阿尔弗雷德则是挤挤眼睛。

他们最后一次将手中的玻璃杯举向空中。阿尔弗雷德和马修的声音在她的脑海里回荡。

“那么，敬此时此地。”马修说。

“敬爱情。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“敬世界大，时间多。”

最后，艾米丽说。

她终归不属于这一年。这一年是属于阿尔弗雷德和马修两个人的。十九岁的阿尔弗雷德和马修，年轻、明亮、快活，从他们身上仿佛可以看到所有的一切——可以看到月涌江流的爱意，可以看到近在咫尺的未来，可以看到她自己。

艾米丽凝视着照片中的他们，低声喃喃：“阿尔弗、马蒂。祝你们永远、永远幸福。”

如果说艾米丽·威廉姆斯-琼斯清楚地知道自己是在阿尔弗雷德和马修的幸福之路上的一个有力的推手的话，那么亚瑟·柯克兰就是在无意之中加速促成了他表弟的幸福生活的另一位推手。在艾米丽和马修拜访他的第二天晚上，他给阿尔弗雷德打了近三年内的第二个电话。对面接起来的声音还是那样不满，但是似乎客气了许多。

“我只是问一下。”亚瑟清了清嗓子，“你到巴黎了吗？”

对面沉默了半分钟，然后爆了一句粗口。亚瑟皱起眉头。现在的年轻人都说话都变得这么粗鲁了吗？他责备地问道：“怎么回事？”

“……呃、嗯，哥，”近十年都没有从阿尔弗雷德口中听到过的敬称让亚瑟的眉头警惕地皱得更紧了，“您看能不能，是否方便，帮我……续订一晚住宿？”

“……”亚瑟选择没有感情地重复一遍他的问题，“怎么回事？”

“我，忘了……”阿尔弗雷德小声说，“今晚的火车。”

亚瑟问候了一遍阿尔弗雷德全家——在他心里，然后忙不迭地向乔治叔叔和埃莉诺阿姨道歉——在他心里。他端起手边温热的红茶啜了一小口、润了润嘴唇，深呼吸一口气，然后冷静地说，“火车我给你改签到明天一样的时间。至于住宿，我个人并不介意看到你被铁轨边上或者天桥底下的生活强奸一晚上。”话音落毕，亚瑟毫不留情地摁掉了通话，掐断了对面最后挣扎的机会。

另一边，阿尔弗雷德看着忠实地提示他通话已结束的终端屏幕，面如死灰。而坐在他对面的马修看着他，啼笑皆非。

阿尔弗雷德沉重地叹了口气。马修先开了口，“所以，你本来是要今晚回巴黎的？”

阿尔弗雷德沮丧地点点头。

“滑铁卢出发？”

阿尔弗雷德失落地点点头。

“嗯，要是你不介意路上多花个四十分钟，”马修缓缓地说，阿尔弗雷德的眼睛随之亮了起来，就连他头顶上那一撮顽强挺立着的头发好像都翘得更加有精神了一些，“以及只有一张床的话……可以在我家凑活一晚。”

“事先声明，我希望你不要介意和我挤一块儿。我已经躺了两天地板了，今晚很想睡床。”

“完全不！”阿尔弗雷德的愁绪一扫而空，他兴奋地朝在桌上放下一枚硬币之后站了起来的马修飞扑过去，并趁机在他的脸上偷亲了一下，“倒不如说请你千万要和我一块儿睡！”

马修被撞得一个踉跄，但他还是接住了阿尔弗雷德。“好了，”他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，他们还得去取行李，拖着两个大箱子穿过伦敦地铁的银禧线和大都会线可不是一件轻松的事，“我们走吧。”

☆

**2017** **年**

艾米丽松了口气。刚到这间舞厅的时候，她还因为这里糟糕透顶的清洁环境而抱怨不已；至于现在，她全然相反地感到庆幸不已，因为她之前穿来的、在时间旅行之际不得不丢下的舞裙，正原封不同地挂在女士卫生间的最里面的那个隔间里，寄存外套的吊牌也还躺在手纸架上，她不知道有没人来过，但这里肯定没人来打扫过。嗯，中国有句老话叫什么来着，塞翁失马，焉知非福？舞厅留给她的最后一点幸运，倒是给她这难忘的两天半添上了一个不错的尾声。除此之外，她只希望几天前和她一起走进这地方的玩伴们没有因为她实际上并没能及时回家而生出什么多余的担心，她之前离开的借口就是她是要提前回家了；就算真的有，她也希望他们先去问问阿尔弗雷德或马修，而不是报警什么的——阿尔弗雷德和马修也会想办法帮她搪塞过去的。然后，他们会整晚整晚地待在家里，等待她不知何时的归来。

艾米丽把裙子套到身上，双脚踩进高跟鞋里，抓起吊牌，到入口处换回她的轰炸机夹克。她逆着人流离开舞厅，三步并作两步跨上台阶，走到街道上。

寂寥的明月和繁星与追逐着它们的霓虹灯一并将伦敦点缀。艾米丽舒展了一下身子，步子轻快地向着夜幕下的圆月走去。

她要回家了。

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 注：
> 
> 1\. 在英国是16岁习俗成年、18岁法定成年，美国和加拿大是18岁成年，个别州/省有所不同。英国16岁可以配餐饮酒，加拿大的合法饮酒年龄是19岁，美国是21岁。
> 
> 2\. 南岸（Southbank）其实是我自己最喜欢的伦敦观光地，所以就决定让他们的爱情从这里开始了（笑）。艾米丽、马修与阿尔弗雷德相遇的地点在千禧桥的南端和班克赛德码头（Bankside Pier）之间。亚瑟帮阿尔弗雷德订的酒店是位于滑铁卢车站边上的欢朋酒店（Hampton by Hilton London Waterloo），欢朋是希尔顿旗下的中高端连锁酒店（亚瑟：仁 至 义 尽）。滑铁卢的国际车站在2007年之前是欧洲之星的伦敦终点站，2007年之后，国际车站搬到了圣潘克拉斯车站。
> 
> 3\. 千禧桥（The Millennium Bridge）是泰晤士河上的一座钢桁悬索桥，于2000年6月10日正式开放，只供行人行走，但因开放初期凑热闹的行人太多导致桥身共振，首次开放三天后就暂停使用了，两年后才重开。
> 
> 4\. 艾米丽带着阿尔弗雷德去见马修时的对白，引自《Hamilton》中的《Satisfied》：Where are you taking me?（你要带我去哪里）I'm about to change your life.（你未来的归属所在）。感谢Non-stop药不能停字幕组的翻译。
> 
> 5\. 在莎士比亚环球剧场（Shakespeare’s Globe），除了看剧、观展之外，游客们还有机会观摩年轻演员排练演技。阿尔弗雷德和马修意外参与的莎士比亚环球剧场的排演剧目是《第十二夜》，阿尔弗雷德演的是奥西诺公爵，马修演的是男装的薇奥拉（西撒里奥）。艾米丽当时想到的“用崇拜、大量的眼泪、震响着爱情的呻吟、吞吐着烈火的吐息”引自《第十二夜》剧本（朱生豪译本）。
> 
> 6\. 最后说一下阿尔弗雷德的中间名，这里给阿尔选的中间名是富兰克林，一方面是为了纪念本杰明·富兰克林，另一方面也是为了呼应本文设定中阿尔的费城出身、在伦敦度过的大半生以及在巴黎游历的经历。阿尔的父亲乔治、母亲埃莉诺，分别借用了乔治·华盛顿的名字和安娜·埃莉诺·罗斯福的名字。另外，马修的出身是加拿大安大略的伦敦。


End file.
